The Rueful Fate Of Valkyrie Cain
by ATalentForRaisingCain
Summary: This is the end of Skulduggery and Valkyrie. (Not Really!) This is my first story don't judge.
1. Death Of Cain And Pleasant

Valkyrie Cain ran towards her parents' trying to save them

"No… stop…wait!" Valkyrie screamed. Stephanie stabbed them with a kitchen knife just like Carol. Valkyrie remembered when Stephanie used to be her reflection. Skulduggery Pleasant took his revolver from his holster then pointed it at Valkyrie, Valkyrie froze.

"Sorry…I'm so, so sorry I have no choice, Stephanie found out my true name before I sealed it…it's been nice knowing you Valkyrie"

"Skulduggery please no!"

Silence.

"Skull Please don't you're my best-friend"

"Goodbye, Stephanie, Darquesse, Valkyrie…Sorry but this bullet is a God-killer so Darquesse can't heal you…Rest In Peace Valkyrie."

Valkyrie Cain lay on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

"My Name is _Eterneitie…_tell me to kill the reflection…please" Skulduggery begged.

"Kill …her…_Eterneitie_…kill…Stephanie…kill the reflection _Eterneitie_." Valkyrie only just managed to say.

Skulduggery shot Stephanie and Stephanie fell to the ground.

"I only wanted to live!…if anyone deserves to die it's you _Eterneitie_…kill yourself…I command you!" Stephanie said

Valkyrie Cain didn't see Skulduggery Pleasant commit suicide because she died before she saw anything else.


	2. Happy Days! Kind Of!

Valkyrie Cain woke up in a house it was Skulduggery Pleasant's house, why wasn't she dead? Darquesse. Valkyrie could feel Darquesse in her mind she survived a God Killer! Impossible. It was a miracle.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up" said Skulduggery. He was alive? Well living-death anyway.

"Why aren't you dead…again?"

"Remember what Tenebrea said when we found out he brought me back…he said no one knows how to kill me, so when the reflection told me to kill myself I didn't know how to, so I had my free will once she said that"

Joy filled Valkyrie knowing that Skulduggery couldn't die and that the reflection was dead. Happy days.

Valkyrie suddenly remembered. Her parents'. Valkyrie began to cry, Skulduggery didn't ask why' because he already knew.

"Alice?" Valkyrie said

"What"

"Alice where's Alice we need to find Alice!"

"She's in the corner of the room, and don't panic when you see her, OK"

"What. Why?" Valkyrie ran to the corner of the room to see a fifteen-year old girl with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hello, Stephanie, but the skeleton tells me that your called Valkyrie, is that right sis?" said Alice


	3. What To Do Now

"YOU'RE NOT ALICE…YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!" Valkyrie screamed.

"Do you know how you survived?" Skulduggery asked "I do…Darquesse. Darquesse needed years of life, so she took the years from Alice, so she is your sister" Skulduggery said trying to reassure her.

"What now? What do we do now, knowing that she is my sister doesn't help us, does it. My parents' are dead. I know your True Name. And you want to tell me something, I can tell. And I don't think it's good news." said Valkyrie.

"My wife's sister, my sister-in-law, is back…do you know who she is?"

"No…and I don't want to know"

"It's China Sorrows"

"China killed your wife and child…her sister and her nephew or niece"

"My daughter's is back as well"

"Oh God…please tell me she is one of the good guys"

Silence.

"Oh God" Valkyrie said. And then Alice spoke.

"How did she survive?"

"China, resurrected her." Skulduggery said

"Is your wife back as well?" asked Valkyrie

"No…"

"How do you know all of this?" Alice asked

"The reflection told me everything before she died, and I have no clue to how she found out"

"I really want to give up and lie down, and I don't like that." Valkyrie said

"We have to stand through the pain, OK Val" said Skulduggery

"Tanith's possessed…China murdered your family and now she's back with your evil daughter…Alice has lost her childhood…nearly everybody in my family is dead…and is Ghastly, Erskine and Fletcher OK?" Valkyrie said.

"Ghastly's gone missing…Erskine isn't coping with it all…and Fletcher is upstairs, he was ambushed by Hollow Men. China probably." said Skulduggery.

"My life has really gone down the drain hasn't it."


	4. Fletcher And Valkyrie

Valkyrie walked upstairs to see if Fletcher was OK. She knocked on the door. No reply. Valkyrie opened the door, to see Fletcher asleep. She saw bruises and scratches and scars cover his arms and face.

"Fletcher?"

Fletcher opened his eyes. "Hi Val"

"Hi. Where's Myra?"

"Dead"

"Sorry, I didn't know"

"It's OK, Skulduggery said you died, so how are you here now?" Fletcher asked.

"I need to tell you something… I'm Darquesse"

"Skulduggery told me everything…and you just confirmed it"

"Right. So can we still be friends?"

"Yeah. How's Alice? And I know she's fifteen."

"Fine"

"And I forgot to tell Skulduggery…China is not the enemy, she's a hostage…Skull's daughter… also has Ghastly…the Dullahan took him."

"Thanks I'll tell him…"

Later that evening Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Alice, sat round the table in one of his many rooms and discussed what they had to do.

"Valkyrie and Fletcher will get Ghastly so if anything goes wrong Fletcher can teleport both of you out of their, whilst I and Alice stay here and think of a plan to save China" Skulduggery said.


	5. Dreams

Valkyrie woke up in a chamber, she saw Skulduggery. No one else was there.

"Skulduggery! Skulduggery! Where are we what's going on?" asked Valkyrie

"You need to wake up Val, it's a dream" Skulduggery said

"What? This isn't a dream Skuldu-"

"BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Skulduggery.

Valkyrie woke up in her room, she left her wardrobe door open, and her reflection looked at her and she looked at it. Valkyrie was never going to touch that mirror ever again.

_**I know this kind of ruins the story but the story line I thought of, for the story was to complex, and I tried to make it simpler but it became to **__**boring**__** - I will finish this story one day.**_


End file.
